


I Totally Miss You

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	I Totally Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

I Totally Miss You by The Pink Unicorn

I Totally Miss You  
by The Pink Unicorn

* * *

I did you wrong,  
My foolish heart went out to play.  
And then I lost you,  
Oh What a price for me to pay.  
\-- I Totally Miss You (Bad Boys Blue)

Scully was 14 years old and her family went on a vacation to an island. While they were there, Scully met a really cool friend and her name was Heather. "Mom," Scully said, "can I stay hear and live with April for a while?" Scully's Mom said, "Sure, Scully. No problem." Then Scully's family went back to home.

Scully started going to school with Heather. Heather was in the really cool group at the school. All her friends were the most poplular, and Heather was the most popular of all. One boy was not popular because everybody said he had murdered his sister and hid her somewhere. His name was Fox Mulder. He was pretty cute, even though he was only 17 and he didn't really look like Mulder yet, sort of more like that actor that plays Young Mulder. But anyway, Scully thought he was pretty cute.

Where have you gone,  
Baby where you've gone.  
Oh I totally miss you,  
My heart is painted blue.  
I totally miss you,  
I can't stop loving you.  
So please come back

One day Scully was out by the sea walking on the rocks. The waves were crashing against the rocks in a very poetic way. The ocean breeze was making Scully's hair blow all around her beautiful young face. Mulder was sitting on one of the rocks looking out at the ocean. He was thinking about his lost sister. *How I wish I could remember what happened to her!* he thought, because he hadn't had his memory repression from Dr. Verber yet. *Maybe everyone is right! Maybe I killed my sister!* he thought.

Scully saw Mulder and his face contorted with pain and grief. She could tell right away what he was thinking. She sat down next to him on the rock.

*Wow,* thought Mulder, *it's that new girl.* "Go away," said Mulder, because he thought Scully was just sitting there from pity.

"Mulder, I know what your thinking," Scully said. "You shouldn't blame yourself any more." She put her arm around Mulder and gave him a little squeeze.

"Okay," said Mulder. "Do you want to go the dance on Friday?" Mulder had never been to a school dance because all the girls thought he might murder them and hide there bodies. He was pretty cute, but he was not cute enough yet, for that.

Mulder picked up Scully at Heather's house for the dance. Heather was already gone to the dance with her boyfriend, Steve. Mulder was wearing a print shirt with a really wide tie, because it was 1978. They went to the dance and it's theme was "Stairway to Heaven." They danced and Mulder was thinking, *I wonder if Scully will let me go all the way?* Then they left the dance and were driving around, and Scully told Heather she would see her later at home. Mulder stopped the car by the ocean. It was dark but the waves were still crashing against the rocks. Scully was nervous because she believed in Mulder but she was still a little worried about what had happened to his sister. Then Mulder started kissing Scully and she was swept away on her passion. Mulder was a really good kisser!

You'll be making me blue,  
Please come back,  
(Why you have promised me the world,  
But you have made on through.  
I totally miss you.

Mulder suddenly realized, *What is the age of consent in Massachusetts?* He thought it was probably not legal to go all the way with Scully. But then his passion carried him away and the only thing he was thinking about was her beautiful ripe lips. Then they had sex, but it was not very detailed because that is probably illegal, too.

Mulder drove Scully back to Heather's house. He told Scully he would call her later. But he never called because the next day he got a letter that he was excepted into the early admissions program at Oxford, which is in England!

Scully went to school and she was looking around for Mulder, but he wasn't there. Some other kids told Scully he went to England! She cried a lot, because she realized that she would never see him again and she now knew that he was the only one she could ever love! Then Scully decided she would go back and live with her family again and try to forget about Mulder. She almost forgot about him, but then she found out she was pregnant, and that reminded her of him again.

You'll be making me blue,  
Please come back,  
Why you have promised me the world,  
But you have made on through.  
I totally miss you...I totally miss you.  
Oh I totally miss you.

*If only she would of never met Fox William Mulder!* thought Scully. Scully was worried about her dad finding out, too (because he wasn't dead yet, since Scully was only 14). And how was she supposed to get an educashun and go to medical school with some little brat running around? But Scully told her parents anyway, and then she had her baby and it was adopted. Scully vowed she would forget all about Mulder and her baby.

*****

15 Years Later

Scully knocked on the door. "Nobody hear but the FBI's most unwanted," Mulder said in a joking way.

Scully walked into the office. She saw Mulder, and now he was *really* cute. He was wearing his glasses, too. Scully was thinking, *I think he looks like some one I used to know.* Then she thought, *Oh forget about it, your just imagining it.* Then Mulder said his name, but Scully had forgetten all about it in her regressed memory, so she didn't remember him. Scully said her name to Mulder, but he had forgetten all about her, too. Then Mulder started showing Scully some slides, and pretty soon they went to Oregon and Mulder saw her in her underwear, but he still didn't remember her.

******

Cancer Man was watching a video tape of Scully and Mulder in their office, which was bugged but they didn't know it. He was thinking about his adopted son, Fox William Mulder, Jr., who was not living with him because he was going to boarding school at a military school in Virginia, and it didn't allow women yet, because it was 1993. "Well, Fox William Mulder, Jr.,* he thought. *At last your parents meet again!*

The End?

******

I didn't write any more yet so if you want to see it I guess you will have to BEG me because I don't know if anyone is reading this so if you want to find out what happens then you will have to WRITE to me!!


End file.
